Hit Him With It
by angelrider93
Summary: After the events of Bella's party Edward decides to leave her.  What happens when Jasper refuses to leave and hits Edward with a few truths that open his eyes past his overprotective nature.  Canon pairings.  Please read and enjoy...reviews welcome :


Hey all, this is my first attempt at a Twilight fan fic, be kind lol i'm working on the next chapter of my Dramione story 'Its all about blood' so that should be uploaded soon.

Disclaimer: i wish i owned them but sadly i don't :(

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Hit Him With It<strong>

The atmosphere in the Cullen household was strained as arguments and disagreements flew from the various family members over Edward's decision to leave his mate, leave Bella. Only two members of the family remained silent. Rosalie sat smugly on the couch, pleased that her brother had finally come to his senses over his infatuation for the human girl. And Jasper, who stood in front of the massive windows overlooking the forest outside the house, his back turned to the rest of his family as he listened to the raised voices of Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and his own wife Alice, as they pleaded and argued with Edward over his decision. Finally Jasper felt the emotions change from anger and despair to reluctant acceptance.

"Alright Edward, we will abide your decision, regardless of how much we disagree" Carlisle, their father finally sighed. He turned to his wife Esme, who was restraining her sobs. "Esme, could you please organize for all our belongings to be moved to our house in Alaska, we will go there until we find a more permanent place to reside" Esme nodded reluctantly.

"Of course dear" she replied softly.

"Everyone else, pack your belongings ready to move, we will leave in the morning. Edward, you will catch up to us the following day correct?" Carlisle asked, turning his attention to his bronze haired son. Edward nodded but didn't speak. Carlisle sighed again but turned to the rest of his family.

"Alright then, everyone start packing" he instructed. The rest of the family made to move but a single word stopped them all in their tracks, freezing them before they moved an inch.

"NO!" Slowly, everyone turned towards the speaker, their eyes wide in surprise, even Alice, was shocked, she had not seen this happening when a vision of this conversation had invaded her mind hours before.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked calmly, though Jasper could feel the curiosity and surprise in his father. Jasper turned and stared at his family. At his wife, who sat in the chair opposite the window in front of which he was standing. At Carlisle and Esme who were seated together on the couch. At Rosalie and Emmett who shared the love seat to the right of the couch, and at Edward, who stood in the middle of the room.

"I said no" Jasper repeated quietly.

"What do you mean no?" Rosalie snapped.

"I mean what I said Rose! No! I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving this house! I'm not leaving Forks! And I sure as hell am not leaving my little sister!" Jasper snapped, his irritation seeping into his voice.

"The little sister that you tried to take a snap at because you can't control your thirst? That little sister? The weak human one?" Rose sneered. Jasper narrowed his eyes and a growl escaped his throat at Rosalie's retort. Alice started to rise to her feet to go to her husband, but he held his hand up, indicating for her to stay where she was as he stared at his blonde sister.

"I can handle and control my thirst just fine Rose! What I can't control is my thirst, your thirst, Emmett's thirst, Edward's thirst, Carlisle's thirst and Esme's thirst on top of it! And before you open your mouth about how I didn't include Alice in that sentence, it's because she was the only one who went hunting with me just before the party! I felt no thirst from her! Carlisle and Esme weren't tempted by Bella's blood at all, but they were still thirsty!" Jasper hissed. Silence greeted Jasper's revelation, before Carlisle asked gently.

"Jasper, are you saying that you struggle so much because you feel all of our thirsts?"

"I'm an empath Carlisle, I feel every emotion and feeling that you do, of course I feel it when you're thirsty" Jasper responded tightly, though his glare was still directed at Rosalie.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Esme asked, dismayed that she had inadvertently been causing one of her beloved children pain and anguish. Jasper, feeling her emotions turned and softened his gaze at his mother.

"Because I didn't know that that was my problem until recently, I didn't realize that the reason I struggled so hard was not because of my past, but because of my talent. Not until Bella clued me into it" he replied, shooting a quick glance at Edward as he said Bella's name.

"Bella" Rose snorted derisively. Jasper turned his furious gaze back to her.

"Yes Bella! The weak human who figured out in a couple of months what the seven of us have failed to in over fifty years!" Jasper snarled.

"How?" Carlisle asked gently, ashamed that he hadn't thought of it.

"Bella noticed, that when we all came back from a 'camping trip' that I didn't struggle at all, but as the rest of you got thirsty, I struggled harder, even if I came straight from a hunt, if the rest of you didn't go, I struggled" Jasper replied respectfully. Carlisle nodded in understanding but said nothing.

"That still doesn't explain why you refuse to leave!" Rose sneered.

"I already told you Rose, I'm not leaving my little sister!" Jasper snapped, beginning to lose his temper.

"Jasper!" Edward growled, speaking for the first time since Jasper started.

"I'm not leaving Edward!" Jasper retorted to Edward's silent demand. "The rest of you can go if you want, but I'm staying!" he added with a glance around the room. Edward hissed angrily, his body tensing.

"We are all leaving!" he insisted.

"I'm not!" Jasper replied with a firm shake of his head, then he turned and raised an eyebrow at his bronze haired brother, feeling the emotions surrounding him. "I wouldn't advise you to attack me at this point brother! You may be a mind reader, but I'm a soldier through and through, when I get into a true fight, you and I both know that my mind goes blank and I'm on auto pilot! Hard to read and anticipate a blank mind Edward" Jasper added when he felt Edward shift his stance slightly. Edward snarled at him, but relaxed his stance, knowing that Jasper was right.

"Jasper, it's better for her! She wouldn't be exposed to the dangers of our world!" Edward tried to convince his blonde brother.

"That is such bullshit Edward!" Jasper snapped. "It's the most stupid, cowardly and selfish thing I have ever heard!" he added fiercely. The family gaped in surprise, having never heard Jasper speak such language.

"SELFISH!" Edward snarled incredulously.

"Yes Edward, selfish!" Jasper retorted.

"How dare you call it selfish! It's the most unselfish thing that I will ever do! I'm protecting her from harm regardless of how much its tearing me up inside!" Edward hissed furiously.

"I'm aware of how much its tearing you apart! I can damn well feel it Edward! But she is your mate! You think I don't know what this means? You think that I'm not aware of what will happen if you do this? I don't need Alice's visions to see the future of this decision of yours! Mate splitting is the most painful thing for our kind! I may have never experienced it firsthand but in my decades as a vampire I've sure as hell seen and felt it! I've seen what happens to us when we lose our mate, felt the emotions and witnessed acts of suicide by our kind just to relieve themselves of the pain! I know what you plan to do when Bella dies! Be it in a year, five years or fifty years! You plan to go to the Volturi and force them to kill you!" Jasper ignored the gasps from the rest of his family as he narrowed his eyes at Edward as he continued. "Do you even know? Do you even realize what that would do to this family Edward? Do you think that Esme would survive the loss of her first son? Do you think that Carlisle would survive Esme's loss? And what about the rest of us? How do you think the rest of us would survive without Esme and Carlisle? Did you even think about that? No? that's what makes you selfish! You're only thinking about yourself and your own pain if you do this!"

"Edward is this true?" Carlisle demanded. "Is that what you plan to do?" he asked, anger seeping into his tone.

"It's true, I've seen it, it's what he was planning on doing if Bella didn't survive James's attack in Phoenix" Alice answered quietly.

"That would destroy this family just as Jasper described" Carlisle growled, shocking the others with his anger.

"I cannot survive in a world where Bella doesn't exist" Edward stated quietly.

"Then why are you doing this?" Esme asked through her soft sobbing, her head tucked into Carlisle's shoulder.

"Because I don't want to damn her to this existence, I want her to have a happy human life! Get married, have children, live in sunlight! Not in this world of darkness and pain!" Edward replied.

"And what about what Bella wants? It's her life and she's already expressed her desire to be changed so she can be with you!" Jasper pointed out.

"I will not damn her soul! I will not turn her into a soulless creature like me!" Edward snapped, breathing heavily.

"You think that we don't have souls? You think that Carlisle and Esme are soulless beings bent on destruction, violence and pain?" Jasper demanded incredulously. Edward dropped his gaze and sagged slightly.

"No" he whispered quietly.

"What about Emmett and Rosalie? Do you truly believe that Emmett with his humor and zest for life is soulless? Or Rose, she may hate this life, but she is the only one in this family who has never tasted human blood! Yes, she may have killed humans, but only those who caused her to be this way in the first place! Even Carlisle and Esme agreed with her actions at the time! Do you think she's soulless?" Jasper demanded. Edward shook his head.

"No" he admitted, shocking Rosalie who was for once speechless.

"And Alice?" Jasper asked.

"No"

"And me? Do you think I'm just some soulless monster bent on killing and destroying lives?" Jasper questioned, slightly apprehensive about the answer. Edward raised his eyes to meet Jasper's golden ones and firmly shook his head.

"No, your past has nothing to do with who you are, it was the way you were trained, if you were lucky enough to have Carlisle change you, then you would have been like you are now from the start" Edward replied. Jasper was surprised at the answer but didn't show it. Instead he narrowed his eyes at his bronze haired brother.

"But you believe that you're a soulless monster?" he asked with a steel like tone.

"I've killed people Jasper!" Edward snapped.

"Everyone in this room has killed people Edward!" Jasper retorted harshly.

"But I did it willingly! Esme and Emmett were overcome with bloodlust! Carlisle did it to save us! Alice did it because she awoke alone and had to follow her instincts! Rosalie did it for revenge! And you did because you were brought up that way by a tyrannical bitch bent on war and bloodshed! I did it because I could!" Edward snarled.

"Did you kill innocents Edward? Or was it just murderers and rapists?" Jasper intoned knowingly.

"I still killed them" Edward whispered.

"So did I Edward, what's the difference between me killing Royce and his friends and you killing the ones that you did?" Rose pointed out softly, to the shock of the rest of the family.

"It is different Rose, you killed them for killing you, I killed them for food" Edward replied.

"And how many people did you save at the same time Edward? Did you ever kill one of them that wasn't trying to kill or rape at the time that you killed them?" Carlisle asked gently, already knowing the answer.

"No" Edward admitted.

"I rest my case on that point then" Jasper stated crossing his arms over his chest. Edward glared up at him.

"I still haven't changed my mind Jasper! It's better for Bella if we leave! I will not bring her from the sunlight over into the darkness!" he snapped.

"Oh for the love of god Edward! It's what Bella wants!" Jasper snapped losing his temper with his stubborn brother.

"She's a human teenager Jasper!" Edward retorted harshly. Jasper stared at Edward in wide eyed shock.

"Don't tell me that you actually doubt Bella's feelings for you!" he finally spoke. Edward shook his head slowly, trying to think of a way to explain.

"No, I know that she loves me. But she's a human, and a teenager, its different for them, their hearts change, unlike us. Once we find our mate that's it for us, for all eternity. Humans are different, they can love several people in their lifetimes" he stated.

"I don't bloody believe I'm hearing this!" Jasper threw his hands up in the air with disgust. The rest of the family were speechless. Jasper was normally the quiet one in their family. In the last few minutes he had spoken in ways that they never thought they would hear from him. Even Alice was silent, having never heard her husband speak the way he was now.

"It's the truth Jasper and you know it! I'm constantly barraged with the thoughts of humans day in and day out, I know how their hearts work!" Edward defended himself angrily.

"And you believe that Bella is the same as all those stupid twits at Forks high?" Jasper demanded incredulously.

"NO! I know she's different, but she's still human! If I leave then she will have a chance to move on, to have a family and children!" Edward replied hoarsely, the thought of Bella being with another man tearing his heart apart.

"He has a point Jasper!" Rosalie sneered, hating that they were back on the topic of Bella. Jasper glared at Rosalie for a second before switching his glare to Edward. Suddenly Edward staggered as wave after wave of emotion hit him. The rest of the family felt the waves hit them as well, they struggled to breath under the strength of the attack. Only Alice was unaffected, having felt this before.

"Jasper! What the hell?" Edward demanded as a stronger wave blasted him and nearly sent him to the floor.

"What do you feel Edward?" Jasper demanded harshly, still pushing the waves of emotion out at the family.

"Jasper!" Edward growled.

"WHAT DO YOU FEEL!" Jasper demanded again forcefully.

"Love! Pure unadultered, all consuming, all powerful love!" Edward snapped in retort as he struggled to catch the breath he didn't need.

"Feel familiar?" Jasper asked dryly as he sent another wave towards his brother, knocking him back a step.

"It's the love I feel for Bella! I already know this Jasper what's your point?" Edward snarled, a growl rumbling in his throat.

"This didn't come from you Edward!" Jasper snapped.

"What?" Edward asked bewildered.

"You may not be able to read Bella's mind! But I sure as hell can feel her emotions! This is from her! This is what I feel emanating from her every time she even catches a glimpse of you! Even if someone just mentions your name! this is what hits me every time!" Jasper replied. Edward was shocked, so shocked that he was speechless for a moment.

"This is what Bella feels for me?" he asked finally. Jasper hit him with another wave before nodding.

"Yes, these are all her feelings for you, though what I'm sending out isn't the full strength of them!" Jasper replied.

"What are the full strength?" Emmett asked, speaking for the first time. Jasper glanced at him before he sent out one single blast of Bella's full strength emotions. Edward groaned as he struggled to remain standing. Jasper glanced at his wife and raised an eyebrow, she knew what he was asking and checked the future quickly. Shaking her head as she came out of the trance, indicating that Edward still hadn't changed his mind. Jasper growled lowly in frustration.

"Hit him with it Alice!" he told his wife.

"Jasper…" Alice began but stopped at the look on his face.

"Hit him with it! Show him the vision you had of Bella if he goes through with his decision!" Jasper stated. Alice nodded and rose to her feet. She moved to Edward and gripped his face in her hands forcing him to meet her eyes. She knew that this way he wouldn't be able to block out what she was about to show him. She kept eye contact with him as she brought her vision to the forefront of her mind, forcing him to see Bella's reaction to him leaving. Forcing him to see Bella take the hit as he told her that he didn't want her anymore. Forced him to see Bella try to follow him in the forest and get lost, eventually collapsing in a catatonic heap in the rain. Her vision went blank for a few seconds before it returned and she forced him to see Bella laying in bed as Charlie and Renee hovered above her in worry. Forced him to watch as Bella screamed in her sleep from nightmare after nightmare as her parents tried to comfort her, as Bella lay staring at the ceiling not living just existing. Alice pushed forwards the doctor's suggestion to hospitalize her, Bella's tantrum when Charlie tried to convince her to live with Renee in Florida. Finally Alice forced Edward to watch the way Bella collapsed in on herself, trying to hold her chest together whenever someone mentioned their family or especially Edwards name.

"NO!" Edward cried out as he wrenched his face from Alice's grasp and fell to the floor sobbing. Jasper stopped sending out the waves of emotions as soon as he saw Edward collapse to the floor. Esme left her husband's arms as she moved to the floor to embrace her first son.

"What did you do to him Alice?" Rose demanded softly, shaken by the force of Bella's feelings for her brother.

"Exactly what Jasper asked me to do, I forced him to see the consequences of following through on this decision of his to leave Bella" Alice replied as she returned to her seat, knowing that Jasper was still too keyed up to be touched at this point in time.

"And those would be?" Rose asked forcefully.

"The same as what would happen if Emmett suddenly told you that he didn't want you anymore and disappeared out of your life without another word" Jasper responded tightly. Rosalie's eyes widened in horror as her mind contemplated that possibility, the resulting images sent her flying into her husband's arms, burying her head against his neck as she breathed in his scent.

"Shh Rose, that will never happen. I'm yours and you are mine, we're soul mates babe" Emmett soothed, rubbing his hands up and down his wife's back. Edward who had seen the images in Rose's head sobbed again as he buried himself in his mother's arms.

"That's what Bella looked like in Alice's vision" he whispered softly to his blonde sister. Rose turned her head and stared at Edward with new understanding.

"If that's the case Edward, you can't do that to her, or to yourself. If what Jasper hit us with is the strength of Bella's feelings for you then you can't leave, you will kill her reason for living, which would be much worse than killing her outright" Rose replied softly.

"It would be nothing short of cruel torture" Jasper added, thinking of his own reactions if Alice were to ever leave him. Alice rose to her feet and enveloped her husband in her arms. Jasper folded her tiny frame against his much larger one, returning her embrace, though he kept his eyes on his younger brother.

"I just want her to be happy" Edward sobbed.

"Then let her make her own choices Edward! It's her life and if she wants to spend it with you, then it's her decision! If she decides that she wants to be changed, to spend the rest of eternity with you, then accept it, despite your reservations and feelings! Our whole family knows of her wanting this, and yes, the only reason she wants this is because of you, because she wants more than one lifetime with you! That will make her happy!" Jasper replied.

"But what about Charlie and Renee?" Edward replied.

"Compromise with her! Ask her to wait till after graduation, when we all leave to go to college!" Alice responded. Edward glanced around at his family, saw all their faces and nodded.

"Thanks Jasper" he whispered. Jasper smiled at him.

"You're welcome brother, but might I suggest that you go hunting then head straight to Bella's? you have some serious explaining to do to her in regards to why you've been avoiding her since her birthday. From what I know of her emotions, she would be beginning to doubt your feelings for her, since she considers that she's not good enough for you" Jasper replied. Edward's eyes widened in shock and he sat up straight, pulling himself out of Esme's arms.

"SHE WHAT!" he shouted incredulously before he jumped to his feet and disappeared out the door. The heard the engine of his Volvo roar to life, then the squealing of the tires as he took off down the driveway. Jasper sighed and shook his head.

"He's going to forget to go hunting first isn't he" he groaned heavily. The rest of the Cullen's nodded sagely.

"Yep!" Emmett replied knowingly. The rest of them shook their heads in amusement before they all returned to what they were doing before Edward had called the family meeting.

* * *

><p>Okie dokie there you go, my first attempt at a twilight fic...sorry its not a romance but this idea popped into my head and i couldn't help but write it. no flames, i'm hard enough on my work as it is and you have no idea how many of my stories sit on my pc or get deleted due to my belief that they're not worth uploading :)<p> 


End file.
